


Behind the Music

by SingingWhileCrying



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A Collection of Drabbles and OneShots, Drabble Collection, Every single canon character will be featured eventually, Gen, Insipred by the BGM, Most are by Aivi and Surrashu, Multi, One Shot Collection, Songs are not mine, With some by Jeff Liu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingWhileCrying/pseuds/SingingWhileCrying
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles, with each chapter being inspired by a officially released non-vocal song in chronological order of when they are heard in the show.--Chapter #2 / Drabble #2 - "Steven's Shield"





	1. Pearl's Room

Pearl's room was the hardest to manifest when the Crystal Gems created the Temple.

She wanted to make it as perfect as she could, using all of her energy to create the water pillars, being able to find items she leaves in her room so nothing would become disorganized.

It didn't take very long to complete, but once she was done she was forced into her gemstone after her gem was embedded into the star that allows them to get into the temple.

She was very happy when she was able to see her hard work put into the room she found so elegant.


	2. Steven's Shield

Steven always wondered if he could summon a weapon.

Ever since he moved in with the gems, he saw them being able to easily summon weapons with no problem.

He would look at them with star-eyes, excited for when he could summon a weapon too.

As he got older, he became less and less sure that he could do anything with his gem except see it glow.

The gems taught them their methods of summoning a weapon, none of them worked.

It wasn't until he tried to recreate the situation of the last time it occurred that he realized it may be impossible. He may not have powers after all.

"Maybe I'm not a real Crystal Gem." He said, defeated.

Pearl kneels down next to him, smiling sympathetically.

"Don't be silly, Steven. Of course you are."

"And you're fun to have around," Amethyst adds. "Even if your gem is useless."

Pearl looks at her angry as Amethyst continues.

"I... mean, you're one of us, Steven. We're not the Crystal Gems without you."

Garnet nods as the boy begins to smile.

"Yeah," he says, stars in his eyes."even if I don't have powers, I've still got... Cookie Cat!"

He takes a bite of the ice cream, smiling happily.

He was unaware that his gem started to glow.

He was, for a few seconds, unaware when he had summoned his weapon for the first time; a shield.

He simply heard a familiar tune replay in his mind.

_We are the Crystal Gems._   
_We'll always save the day._   
_And if you think we can't,_   
_we'll always find a way!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based on the song, "Steven's Shield."
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Constructive criticism appreciated, and thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> The BGM of Steven Universe is one of the most underrated parts of the show, These drabbles and one-shots are each inspired by a non-vocal track from the show in episode order and when they occur.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it so far! Constructive criticism is appreciated, and thanks for reading.


End file.
